Never doubt that I love you
by Junsui no hoshi
Summary: Pharaoh s'était mis en tête d'anéantir leur histoire. Et on peut dire qu'il a réussi... Comme quoi, un simple malentendu peut parfois impliquer beaucoup de choses. Surtout quand quelqu'un sème la zizanie et s'amuse à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur...
1. Prologue

**Amis du soir, bonsoir ! :)**

À toutes les personnes fêtant Noël aujourd'hui, joyeux Noël ! n_n

Comme promis hier, voici le prologue ;)  
Tout ce que je peux dire sur cette nouvelle fic sans trop spoiler, c'est qu'un simple malentendu peut parfois avoir de bien mauvaises conséquences… Kagaho et Eaque vont en faire l'expérience.

* * *

Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas et ne seront jamais à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi… Tant pis… _But I still believe~_

* * *

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ^^ On se revoit à la fin du chapitre ;)  
Bonne lecture~ ! Et vive la neige ! *sors*

_**PS**_: Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks.

* * *

**Prologue**

En cette fraîche matinée de début d'hiver, presque tout sur Terre n'était plus que glace et neige. Une brise frisquette soufflait entre les cheminées, où s'échappait par-ci par-là une fine fumée grisâtre, et les gens, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds, déambulaient en ville. Certains regardaient leurs pieds, d'autres observaient les alentours avec un sourire, émerveillés de ce paysage dit "de sucre" en raison de sa blancheur immaculée, d'autres encore s'amusaient à donner des coups de pied dans les mottes de neige aux coins des magasins.

Aux Enfers, l'ambiance était quelque peu la même, si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas de magasin à chaque coin de rue, ni de décoration de tous les côtés. Cependant, l'humeur des Spectres était analogue à celle des habitants de la Surface: joyeuse, même pour les plus renfrognés. Parmi ceux-ci comptait Kagaho du Bénou qui, malgré ses tentatives, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il regardait par une fenêtre, frappé d'admiration devant la lande du Monde Souterrain recouverte de cette matière blanche et froide, à qui les humains avaient donné le nom de "neige".  
Il neigeait très rarement aux Enfers, c'était donc la première fois que l'Egyptien voyait une telle chose. Dans sa terre natale, jamais il n'avait vu pareille curiosité, juste vaguement entendu parler de "pays du Nord" où parfois, "les anges faisaient tomber des nuages". C'était son amant qui l'avait, il y a déjà quelques jours, tiré jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec un large sourire en pointant l'extérieur du doigt. L'oiseau de feu s'était figé en demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer dehors. Son conjoint lui avait alors répondu qu'il s'agissait de neige. Puis, quelque peu surpris, avait ajouté:

« Quoi ? Tu n'en as jamais vu ? »

A voir, Eaque ne devait pas savoir que jamais le paysage ne se recouvrait de blanc, en Egypte… Il avait dû oublier, le connaissant… Tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas entrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre…

Un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, l'Egyptien continua sa route à travers le couloir en direction des appartements de son aimé, impatient de voir sa réaction suite au cadeau qu'il allait lui offrir. Il s'était décidé à lui acheter un présent à la Surface. Pas quelque chose de bien important, mais ça lui tenait à cœur de lui témoigner au moins une fois une petite marque d'attention. Et, connaissant le Garuda, ce cadeau allait sûrement lui faire plaisir. Après tout, il en existait très peu aux Enfers, juste à un seul endroit… Et encore, sûrement pas de cette couleur !

Il arriva devant sa porte et, suite à ce qu'Eaque lui avait amicalement dit il y a déjà quelque temps, à savoir "tu n'as pas besoin de toquer avant d'entrer, je n'ai rien à cacher", il ouvrit la porte.

Et le beau bouquet de roses qu'il tenait tomba au sol alors qu'il se figeait devant la scène sous ses yeux.

Eaque était dans son lit, le lit où tant de fois ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre en se promettant fidélité et amour éternel, et était au-dessus de Pharaoh, en train de l'embrasser, tous deux… nus.  
Le Garuda sursauta en le voyant et se redressa précipitamment, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir.

« Kaga ! »

Le regard impassible de l'oiseau de feu allait, d'un calme olympien, de son amant à son frère d'armes, qui s'était redressé sur les coudes en le fixant d'un air purement indifférent, comme si sa présence n'était qu'un petit détail qu'il faudrait régler avant de reprendre les choses où elles en étaient restées.

D'un ton acide, bouillonnant de colère, le Bénou fit remarquer, en sifflant presque ses mots:

« Oh… je vous dérange, à ce que je vois…  
- K… Kaga, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! fit le Juge en sautant hors de son lit, tellement paniqué qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher sa nudité. Je peux tout t'expliquer… !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit le jeune homme en plissant les yeux. J'ai clairement compris.  
- Non, att… ! »

Trop tard: Kagaho était déjà parti en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, la sortant de ses gongs tant l'impact avait été violent.

Eaque se tourna vers Pharaoh, à qui il cria, fou de rage:

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu mériterais que je te tue, non, que je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever !  
- Pourtant, vous ne m'avez pas repoussé, Seigneur Eaque, lors de la nuit que nous avons eue… Ni quand, il y a quelques minutes, je vous ai embrassé…, sourit le Sphinx.  
- Imbécile, je ne m'y attendais simplement pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas et tu as osé me faire boire je-ne-sais-quoi, hier ! Tu savais qu'il viendrait ici ce matin, avoue ! Tout ça, tu l'as manigancé !  
- Oh, mais jamais je n'oserais…, ronronna l'Egyptien en s'allongeant sur le ventre, balançant ses jambes galbées au-dessus de son arrière-train. »

L'ancien roi d'Egine s'approcha de lui et le Gardien de la Seconde Prison leva la tête vers lui, continuant de parler d'une voix mielleuse:

« Arrêtez de vous mentir à vous-même… Avouez, vous avez aimé cette nuit avec moi et vous ne désirez que recommencer~ Après tout, qu'a-t-il de plus que je n'ai pas ? Je suis plus sociable, plus entreprenant, moins timide et surtout, je n'ai pas son caractère… Nous avons presque le même physique lui et moi, et notre couleur de peau et de cheveux est la même. Sauf que moi, je serais prêt à réaliser le moindre de vos fantasmes… Dites-moi ce qui vous retient de ne pas me choisir moi, à la place de lui ? demanda-t-il langoureusement en le fixant dans les yeux tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse. »

Les prunelles du Juge étincelèrent et, d'une main, il attrapa son subordonné à la gorge, le retourna et le plaqua violemment contre le matelas.

« Car il n'est pas toi, et je l'aime, lui cracha-t-il à la figure. Et maintenant, sors. Que je ne te revoie plus, _sale déchet_. »

Sa main enserrant toujours son cou, il le souleva et le projeta contre le sol, devant la porte fermée. D'une flambée de cosmos, le Garuda l'ouvrit et ordonna au jeune homme:

« Va-t'en. Ou je te tue. »

Il lui jeta ses vêtements à la figure et le Spectre, ses habits de la veille sous le bras, détala en quatrième vitesse. Eaque sortit de ses appartements, histoire de vérifier qu'il soit bel et bien parti, quand il vit, par terre, un bouquet de roses. Et quelle couleur magnifique… La même que ses yeux. Il les ramassa et nota avec déception que malheureusement, les fleurs n'étaient plus en très bon état. Pharaoh devait les avoir écrasées en fuyant… Qui lui avait laissé un tel présent…?  
Il se souvint alors que c'était Kagaho qui avait lâché ce bouquet en les voyant, lui et Pharaoh. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il remarqua une petite carte dans les fleurs. Il la prit et son cœur se serra à sa lecture. Trois petits mots, écrit de la main de son Oiseau…

_"Je t'aime"_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il revoyait encore le regard de son amant, glacial et pourtant si ardent de haine. Il y a environ quatre mois, ils s'étaient mis ensemble et depuis ce moment, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui prouver son amour et de lui promettre fidélité. Et cette nuit… il l'avait trahi. Pharaoh avait versé quelque chose dans son verre et il avait tout oublié de sa soirée. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de… de commencer à… avec cette ordure de Pharaoh… Et ce matin, en se réveillant entièrement nu avec lui dans son lit, il avait commencé à avoir un horrible pressentiment. Et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsque le Sphinx s'était réveillé et, tout sourire, lui avait soufflé:

« Vous y avez été un peu fort, mais c'était vraiment agréable, Seigneur Eaque… »Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que Pharaoh l'avait attiré contre lui en se laissant tomber en arrière avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Et Kagaho était arrivé à cet instant, sûrement impatient de lui offrir ce beau bouquet.  
_  
_Eaque regagna sa chambre et déposa le bouquet sur une petite table. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il l'arranger plus tard avec son cosmos ? Mais à présent, ce qui lui importait le plus était de retrouver Kagaho et de s'expliquer avec lui. Car tout cela n'était qu'un énorme malentendu.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Kagaho entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et la verrouilla immédiatement après. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais tant il était fou de rage… et de chagrin. Il se réjouissait, c'était la première fois où il lui faisait un cadeau ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? Pour voir qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à un menteur, un manipulateur ! Et il le savait, le jour il avait accepté de le fréquenter, puis de sortir avec lui ! Il savait qu'Eaque était du genre à être volage ! Mais une fois, une seule fois dans sa vie il avait voulu lui faire confiance, croire en ses belles paroles ! Ça lui faisait juste plaisir, d'y croire ! Croire qu'il pourrait être heureux… Quelle belle utopie ! Du vent ! Rien que des mots qui s'effacent, emportés par le temps !

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Ce matin… Alors qu'Eaque était avec Pharaoh, il était allé sur Terre pour lui acheter un présent. Pour le faire sourire et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait… Et en récompense, il n'avait eu qu'une trahison. Eaque l'avait trompé… Et comme par hasard, avec un autre Egyptien.

Et dire qu'il était de si bonne humeur -chose vraiment rare chez lui-, il y a encore une heure… Avant que tout ne s'écroule.

_Bien au chaud dans son manteau doublé, ses bottes rembourrées et ses gants, Kagaho observait les fleurs de l'autre côté de la vitre de la petite échoppe. Il hésitait à entrer, se voyant mal offrir ce genre de choses à son amant… Mais il se souvenait combien le Garuda était fou de joie quand il allait à la Surface au printemps, entouré de fleurs. Un de ses passe-temps était même de se rouler dans ces plantes colorées… Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de doutes, le jeune Spectre finit par entrer. La sonnette du magasin retentit au-dessus de la porte lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et une jeune fille souriante vint l'accueillir._

_« Bonjour, monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?_  
_- Eh bien… Je souhaiterais offrir des fleurs à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais lesquelles choisir. Qu'auriez-vous à me conseiller ?_  
_- Tout dépend: à qui désirez-vous les offrir ? Vos parents ? Une amie ? Une personne chère à votre cœur ? »_

_L'oiseau de feu sentit son élément lui monter aux joues avec la gêne._

_« Oui, une personne que j'aime beaucoup, dit-il en détourant la tête._  
_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir des roses ? proposa la vendeuse. Elles symbolisent l'amour et la passion. Venez, je vais vous montrer les sortes que nous possédons… »_

_Elle invita l'Egyptien à la suivre plus en arrière dans la boutique et ils arrivèrent devant une belle roseraie, où s'étalaient de multiples variétés de roses._

_« En ces saisons, je serais plutôt pour vous proposer la célèbre rose rouge, mais voyez-vous, nous avons reçu pas plus tard qu'hier un nouvel arrivage de roses, déclara-t-elle en désignant d'étranges roses oranges, brunes et bien d'autres teintes. Ce sont des races rares. Elles sont croisées, voire modifiées génétiquement pour certaines, dit-elle avec une certaine admiration dans la voix. Et elles résistent mystérieusement au froid. Ne vous en faites pas, elles ne sont nullement dangereuses, au contraire ! Leur durée de vie est plus grande et leur parfum varie d'une espèce à l'autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

_Kagaho examina attentivement les roses. Elles étaient toutes extrêmement belles, lesquelles choisir ?_

_Mais alors qu'il allait demander un simple bouquet de roses blanches, les trouvant sublimes de par leur simplicité, il __**le**__ vit._

_Dissimulé par d'autres et quelque peu en retrait, un grand bouquet de roses, dont la couleur variait entre l'indigo et le violet foncé, attira son attention. La même couleur que les yeux d'Eaque… Captivé, il les pointa du doigt, ne pouvant décrocher les yeux de cette merveille. La jeune fille à côté de lui arqua un sourcil et suivit son regard._

_« Celles-ci ? Entendu. Combien en voulez-vous ?_  
_- Neuf… »_

_Un chiffre dit totalement au hasard, mais ces fleurs étaient si belles qu'il en voulait des tonnes. La vendeuse hocha la tête et, avec une infime délicatesse, vint couper les roses vers le bas de leur tige en tâchant de ne pas se piquer à leurs épines. Elle alla à la caisse et, alors qu'elle arrangeait les fleurs en un beau bouquet, l'Egyptien enfouit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche du porte-monnaie que leur Seigneur leur avait à tous donné pour qu'ils puissent "acheter des choses de la Surface s'ils le désiraient". Il étouffa un juron lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait oublié aux Enfers. Il baissa la tête en soupirant:_

_« Arrêtez._  
_- Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant les yeux vers lui._  
_- Je n'ai pas de quoi payer._  
_- Je vous demande pardon ?_  
_- J'ai oublié mon portefeuille chez moi. …Désolé de vous avoir pris du temps pour rien. »_

_Il tourna les talons en s'insultant mentalement et prit le chemin de la porte. Cependant, la voix de la jeune fille l'interpela une dernière fois._

_« Attendez ! »_

_L'oiseau de feu jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit la marchande de fleurs le rejoindre en serrant contre elle le bouquet de roses violettes. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle le lui tendit._

_« Tenez. Prenez-le._  
_- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi v…_  
_- Ça ne fait rien, je vous l'assure, l'interrompit-elle en secouant la tête. Noël était il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors on va dire que c'est le dernier cadeau que je fais cette année, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »_

_Reconnaissant, Kagaho prit le bouquet et la remercia avant de sortir. De retour dans le froid, il rajusta son col et partit s'enfiler dans une ruelle. Après avoir attentivement regardé les alentours, sûr qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi, il se téléporta aux Enfers, non sans avoir une dernière fois admiré le ciel blanc et discrètement attrapé un flocon de neige sur la langue_.

Kagaho se redressa sur les coudes. Il suffoquait. Il ne se sentait pas bien, tout à coup. Pas bien du tout. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées… Rester ici, dans sa chambre, sur le lit où l'odeur d'Eaque s'était imprégnée avec le temps… Non. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Il avait besoin… de sortir. D'aller à l'extérieur. Sinon, il allait commencer à étouffer.

Au même moment, comme par ironie du sort, tous ses souvenirs avec Eaque lui revinrent à l'esprit. Leurs moments passés ensemble, les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, les nuits qu'ils avaient partagées, tous ces mots, qu'on ne dit qu'à une seule personne, qu'ils avaient prononcés…

Kagaho sortit hors de sa chambre.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Alors qu'Eaque arrivait au Tribunal de Rhadamanthe, il vit Minos sortir de la Salle de Jugement du blond. Il rejoignit son collègue au pas de course en l'appelant.

« Minos ! Tu… n'aurais pas vu Ka… Kagaho ? demanda-t-il une fois devant lui, tâchant de reprendre son souffle. Ça fait… bientôt deux heures que je… le cherche partout !  
- Kagaho ? Il me semble l'avoir croisé en venant ici, il y a environ une demi-heure… Pourquoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu sais où il allait ? »

Le Norvégien secoua la tête.

« Non, désolé. J'ai juste vu qu'il était habillé chaudement, peut-être qu'il est sorti dehors ou qu'il s'est téléporté à la Surface ?  
- Oui, peut-être… Merci, 'Nos !  
- Tout va bien ? s'enquit néanmoins le Griffon en posant une main sur son épaule alors que le Népalais allait repartir en courant. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et toi, vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- C'est une longue histoire et… m'en veux pas, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Entendu, déclara l'ancien roi de Crète. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Si tu veux parler, je suis là. »

Ce que le Garuda préférait chez son meilleur ami, c'était bien sa qualité à accepter de ne pas insister si la personne face à lui ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses problèmes. Après l'avoir remercié et salué une dernière fois, il fit rapidement un saut dans ses appartements pour s'habiller convenablement de vêtements chauds, puis il sortit dehors. Une main en visière, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres, il scruta le paysage recouvert de blanc des Enfers.

« Kagaho… mais où t'es-tu envolé, mon Oiseau ? »

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Kagaho courait à travers la forêt, il courait à en perdre haleine. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que sur sa course. Ou du moins, il essayait de se focaliser là-dessus…  
Il devait courir. Courir sans s'arrêter. Se changer l'esprit. Ne plus y penser. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… ! Ne pas penser à sa trahison…

_« Je te jure te t'aimer plus que tout au monde et de te chérir pour l'éternité._  
_- Eaque… Ça ressemble presque à une demande en mariage, arrête…_  
_- Si c'en était une, tu accepterais ?_  
_- Qu… ? Dis pas des choses comme ça d'un coup, idiot !_  
_- Je veux juste que tu sois sûr que je t'aimerai pour toujours._  
_- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras tenir…_  
_- Je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque plus que toi, tu es mon plus grand amour, Kaga… Jamais je ne te trahirai. Je le jure sur mon honneur et ma vie._  
_- …Eaque._  
_- Oui ?_  
_- A… A propos de ma réponse… Si tu veux vraiment savoir… D'accord, ce serait un oui. …Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »_

Ne pas penser à ses promesses sur le sable que le vent a emmené. Ne pas penser à tous ses mots doux…

_« Mon bel Oiseau…_  
_- Arrête Eaque, c'est gênant…_  
_- Tu préfèrerais "mon sucre" ?_  
_- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça…_  
_- D'accord, d'accord ! …Mon ange ?_  
_- S'il te plaît…_  
_- Non plus ? Bon, très bien…_  
_- Merci._  
_- …Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu t'appeler "mon amour"…_  
_- Qu… ?!_  
_- Tu n'aimes pas non plus ? S'il te plaît, j'aimerais vraiment te donner ce joli petit surnom !_  
_- Non non, c'est bon… Celui-là me convient…_  
_- Vraiment ?_  
_- Je ne te le dirais pas, sinon. »  
_  
Ignorer. Ignorer tout ce qui l'entoure. Les gens qu'il croise, les regards qu'ils lui envoient… Tout ignorer. Ignorer la douleur qui lui broie le cœur… Ignorer ces larmes qui coulent sans fin le long de ses joues…

Kagaho passa le reste de la journée dans cette forêt à la Surface, à courir et pleurer loin des regards. Il ne rentra que tard la nuit et, exténué, retourna à sa chambre, retrouvant son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Ses joues, frigorifiées, et ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, le brûlaient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait autre part.

Et, durant les jours qui suivirent, Eaque se trouva devant une porte fermée à clé toutes les fois qu'il voulut parler à son bien-aimé.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

Un commencement pas très gai, je sais… ToT  
Ces deux Oiseaux vont en voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette fic… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait, gloups !  
Mais n'oubliez pas que j'aime les happy ends~ ;)

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ? D'ici là, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! -^_^-

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**


	2. Chapitre 1: Back to December (partie 1)

**B'soir ! :)**

J'essaie de reprendre un bon rythme, et je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas poster la suite de cette fic ? Ça fait un bail qu'ils l'attendent ! O.O"

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas pour certaines (et certains ?), j'espère pouvoir vous remonter un peu le moral avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)  
(Je n'aime pas que les gens que j'apprécie aillent mal. Mh ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Eh oui, j'apprécie mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime ^^ Ça vous surprend ? q.p)

* * *

Étant donné qu'un sacré moment s'est passé entre la fois où j'ai posté le prologue et aujourd'hui, voici un petit résumé pour aider:

_Peu après Noël, Kagaho, qui revenait d'une petite virée à la Surface (et qui avait acheté un bouquet de roses violettes à Eaque), a surpris son amant en train d'embrasser Pharaoh, tous deux nus dans le lit du Garuda. Se croyant trahi, il est parti sans vouloir écouter les explications d'un Eaque paniqué. Ce dernier avait, en réalité, accepté la nuit passée un verre de la part de Pharaoh, sans se douter qu'il contenait de la drogue. Leur soirée s'est terminée comme le souhaitait le Sphinx et le lendemain matin, Eaque a pris conscience de ses actes en se réveillant avec Pharaoh. Celui-ci, bien content que son plan ait fonctionné, s'est jeté sur le Juge pour l'embrasser au moment même où Kagaho arrivait dans la chambre de son bien-aimé en pensant le trouver endormi comme une marmotte et roulé contre son oreiller. Eaque renvoya sèchement Pharaoh sous menace de le tuer, mais ne parvint pas à parler au Bénou, qui s'enfuit à la Surface. Et depuis, à chaque fois que le Garuda tenta d'aller voir Kagaho pour s'expliquer, il se trouva face à une porte close et fermée à clé._

Vous vous êtes remis dans le bain ? Tout est ok ? Alors dans ce cas, on peut continuer !

* * *

Le tsouin tsouin habituel, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Et pour ce qui est de mes deux Piou Piou préférés, ben… snif… *va sangloter dans son coin*

* * *

**GROS** PS: dois-je rappeler que j'aime les happy ends ? Au cas où vous en douteriez, vu la tournure des événements dans ce chapitre… ^.^' Eh oui, l'histoire de nos deux Oiseaux ne sera pas de tout repos… Mais n'oubliez pas: même s'ils tardent, j'aime les happy ends ! ;)

* * *

Argh, mais j'ai failli oublier ! Les réponses aux reviews, bien entendu o.O ! Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers ! -^_^-

_**SAINT ANGEL:**_ J'espère ne pas t'avoir arrachée trop de larmes ^.^' Mais je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant mes fics, dont celle-ci ! :) Et comme toujours, j'aime tes pavés ! xD Hihihi, et merci pour ta review !

_**Sakura-Kurogami:**_ Merci pour ta review ! ^-^ La suite a un peu (énormément) tardé, mais la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

_**Shion40:**_ Ton coup de cœur, sérieux ? OwO Génial, ça me fait super plaisir que tu l'aimes à ce point ! -^_^- Merci pour ta review ! ^^

_**FandeYaoi97:**_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^-^ Oui, pauvre Kagaho é.è J'ai beau l'adorer, je suis pas très sympa avec lui dans cette fic… Mais bizarrement, j'adore le voir partagé entre la colère et la tristesse q.p Je le trouve… attendrissant ? *se ramasse une boule de feu d'on-sait-pas-où*

Encore merci, je vous adore ! ^^

* * *

Au fait, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review à la fin du chapitre, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! Et j'y répondrai avec joie :) Je ne mors pas, et les nouvelles têtes sont également les bienvenues ;) Et les anonymes ne me gênent pas du tout !

Ah, encore un petit détail: ce chapitre sera une songfic en deux partie. Pourquoi ? Car sinon:  
1) Il aurait été beaucoup trop long et je ne voulais pas le séparer en deux chapitres différents;  
2) Je n'ai pas encore fini de réécrire la partie 2 sur ordi ^.^'';  
3) En songfic, car c'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'idée de base pour la fic (j'espère que les quelques lyrics ne vous gêneront pas…)

Je ne pense pas faire une songfic par chapitre, ou j'en aurais pour huit mois… Par huit mois, j'entends huit mois par chapitre ! x_X Nan, très mauvaise idée, très mauvaise…

Bref, le titre de cette chanson (et donc, du chapitre) est "Back to December" (Retour en Décembre), par Taylor Swift.

Je n'ai rien oublié… ? Alors on se revoit à la fin du chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Back to December (partie 1)**_

Les mois passèrent. Le froid de l'hiver avait laissé place aux jeunes pousses du printemps et c'est lors d'une fin d'après-midi d'avril qu'Eaque entendit qu'on toquait à son bureau. Il leva les yeux de ses paperasses. Il devait s'agir du Spectre que Rhadamanthe avait promis de lui envoyer…

« Oui, entrez. »

La porte en acajou s'ouvrit et le Garuda se figea. Les yeux baissés, Kagaho pénétra dans la pièce aux meubles foncés provenant de l'époque victorienne en refermant la porte derrière lui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était le matin où tout entre eux semblait s'être brisé. Et depuis, le Bénou l'avait fui, alors jamais le Juge n'aurait pensé le voir faire le "premier pas" après tout ce temps…

« Il faut qu'on parle, annonça l'oiseau de feu, brisant le silence. »

Son vis-à-vis, encore surpris de sa venue, hocha la tête.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me (Je suis si content que tu aies pris le temps de me voir)**_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, où une porte fermée donnait sur ses quartiers. S'ils devaient parler, il valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls, sans risque d'être dérangés. Il l'ouvrit en l'invitant à entrer d'un bras.

« Viens dans ma chambre, on sera plus tran…  
- Non, Eaque, le coupa son aimé. Ici. »

Le Juge, décontenancé, ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Entendu. Hem… Tu veux t'asseoir ? lui proposa-t-il en désignant un large fauteuil en velours rouge et noir contre le mur. »

Le cadet obtempéra et le brun, préférant ne pas le brusquer et ne sachant trop comment réagir à sa venue, préféra s'asseoir sur son bureau, après avoir décalé les papiers importants et autres dossiers.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Eaque se tortillait presque sur place, mal à l'aise. De quoi parler ? Kagaho avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent, mais à voir, il ne semblait pas prêt de prendre la parole… Ah la la… un couple normal aurait pu parler de bien des choses, mais…

Il décida de se lancer:

« Tu sais… je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué… »

Le Bénou leva les yeux vers lui d'un air indifférent, comme s'il le prenait pour le dernier des menteurs.

« Comment tu vas, après tout ce temps ? enchaîna l'ancien roi avec une pointe d'hésitation. »

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille options…

_**How's life, tell me how's your family? (Comment va la vie, dis-moi comment va ta famille ?)  
I haven't seen them in a while. (Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment.)  
(NDLR: Ces lyrics m'ont vraiment posé problème, car ils n'ont plus de famille. N'y faites pas attention ^^')**_

Si leur vie avait été différente, sûr qu'ils auraient pu parler d'autre chose, comme la famille, par exemple… Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples humains, et leur famille était décédée depuis bien longtemps.

« Ça va…, lui répondit le Bénou d'un ton léger, distant. »

Sentant l'air se plomber avec les secondes, le Juge se décida d'enchaîner vers le travail. Ce n'était pas un sujet à sentiments, alors ça devrait aller.

« Notre Seigneur ne te surmène pas trop ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps.  
- C'est normal, je demandais au Seigneur Hadès de me confier presque toutes les missions.  
- Ah. Hem… Donc tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. »

_**You've been good, busier then ever. (Tu allais bien, plus occupé que jamais.)  
We small talk, work and the weather. (Nous papotons, travail et température.)**_

Son conjoint changea soudain de sujet:

« Tu dois être content, fit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est le printemps. »

Le Garuda arqua un sourcil, étonné que Kagaho saute de la sorte du coq à l'âne. Mais au fond, il était soulagé de pouvoir parler d'autre chose.

« Oui…, acquiesça-t-il en riant doucement. Je me réjouissais, je vais sûrement demander un jour de libre à notre Maître pour aller faire un tour à la Surface. Tout est verdoyant… Tu trouves pas ça beau ?  
- Mh.  
- Est-ce que… ça te dirait, de venir avec moi ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire timide.  
- Non. J'ai autre chose à faire, lui dit le Bénou, brisant net ses espérances.  
- Oh… Dommage. Mais je comprends. Tu n'as pas envie de sortir, un de ces jours ?  
- Je verrai. Peut-être que j'irai me promener seul en forêt. »

Le brun tiqua au mot "seul", sur lequel avait bien insisté le jeune Spectre en le fixant droit dans le yeux.

Il regarda à ses pieds, abattu. Kagaho semblait s'être à nouveau enfermé dans sa vieille carapace infranchissable. Il ne répondait que vaguement et, lorsqu'enfin il lui parlait, c'était en lui envoyant un regard méfiant, presque accusateur. Et il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui avait provoqué une telle méfiance chez son Oiseau…

_**Your guard is up and I know why. (Tu es sur tes gardes et je sais pourquoi.)**_

Cependant, il avait besoin de contrôler sa théorie. L'espoir qu'il manquait à son conjoint avait, durant quelques instants, naquit en lui, mais plus le temps passait, plus ce désir prenait les dimensions d'un rêve irréalisable. Et l'unique responsable de tout cela n'était autre que cette maudite nuit passée avec Pharaoh.

Ou, à parler franchement, lui-même, qui n'avait pas vu plus tôt dans les plans du Sphinx.

Kagaho… ne lui faisait donc tout simplement plus confiance.

« Kaga… Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on parle, mais tu ne dis quasi rien… Allez, dis quelque chose… Pourquoi dans ce cas tu serais venu, si c'est pour pas me parler ?  
- Pour comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ? l'interrogea le Garuda, bien que sa question était on ne peut plus rhétorique.  
- Tes raisons pour me trahir, déclara son cadet en durcissant le ton, lui envoyant un regard de braise.  
- Mes… ? Kaga, je te jure, il ne s'est rien passé entre Pharaoh et moi, cette nuit-là !  
- Arrête de me mentir. Vous étiez nus, et, à voir, très occupés à vous rouler un patin.  
- Il… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
- Eaque, je te demande juste de me répondre franchement, si tu en es toujours capable. »

Le Garuda ne savait que répondre. Lui dire la vérité complète signifiait sûrement le perdre… Mais lui mentir était hors de ses principes, beau paradoxe vu qu'il voulait à tout prix éluder les événements de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Pharaoh… Mais il savait que ses mensonges ne faisaient que blesser encore plus son Oiseau. Ce dilemme était en train de le déchirer.

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux de ses actes.  
- Réponds.  
- Je… Kaga, s'il te plaît, je suis…  
- Si tu as encore une once de déduction -et de respect pour moi-, dis-moi la vérité, Eaque. »

Le cœur du Juge battait la chamade. Lui dire, ne pas lui dire ? Que faire, bon sang… ?!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. D'une voix faible, il avoua finalement:

« …Oui. On a couché ensemble. »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir la réaction de son compagnon. Et son comportement confirma ses craintes:

Très calmement -trop calme pour être involontaire-, le Bénou avait baissé les paupières et sa respiration était normale. C'était à peine si sa poitrine se soulevait. Des mots sans sans aucune intonation particulière s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

« J'en étais sûr… »

Et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien dans son regard ne démontrait sa colère. C'était dans son aura que tout se lisait.

Sa rancune, sa colère, son incompréhension et surtout, son dégoût se dégageaient de lui, telles des flammes argentées givrant tout sur leur passage, créant un arc de répulsion pure autour de son corps. Le Juge aurait voulu l'approcher qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Et pourtant, ces flammes n'étaient qu'une manifestation de son imagination.

« Kaga, je suis désolé, je…  
- Garde tes excuses d'hypocrite, dit-il en se levant du fauteuil.  
- Je peux tout t'expli…  
- Non merci, je me passerai des détails, trancha l'oiseau de feu, dont la voix devenait de plus en plus glaciale à chacune de ses paroles. »

Eaque ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Jamais, tout au long de ses vies, il n'avait déclaré forfait à quoi que ce soit. Mais là… que pouvait-il bien faire ? Kagaho lui en voulait et ça allait sûrement prendre très longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse regagner sa confiance. Et surtout, le regagner, _lui_.

_**Because the last time you saw me (Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu)  
Is still burned in the back of your mind. (Est restée vive dans ta mémoire.)**_

Il repensa au beau bouquet qu'avait laissé tomber son amant et son cœur se serra au souvenir des fleurs qu'il n'avait pu arranger et qui étaient mortes fanées le lendemain. Kagaho avait été si gentil de vouloir les lui offrir… Et lui, il avait tout gâché.

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die. (Tu m'as donné des roses et je les ai laissé mourir là.)**_

« Tu sais… je ne t'ai pas remercié pour les roses, dit-il en se frottant nerveusement les poignets. Elles étaient belles, merci.  
- Tu sais ce que la vendeuse m'avait dit ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'Egyptien poursuivit, alors que son regard déviait vers la fenêtre derrière son amant:

« Que les roses symbolisent l'amour et une passion brûlante… Et j'ai appris il y a peu que les roses violettes étaient un mélange de tendresse, de "passion fatale", de nostalgie et de besoin d'amour. Belle utopie, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, acerbe, en reportant à nouveau son attention sur lui avec un sourire limite cruel. »

Le visage d'Eaque se décomposa. Le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait se mua en un étau douloureux. Ces roses avaient fané et… ce symbole de leur amour… était mort. Était-ce le même cas pour les sentiments de Kagaho… ? Non, il dramatisait, voilà tout…

Il se dégagea de son bureau et fit un pas vers son Oiseau, puis un autre, déchiré par les remords.

« S'il te plaît, mon amour, écoute-moi… »

_**So this is me swallowing my pride, (Alors me voici ravalant ma fierté,)  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, (T'affrontant en disant que je suis désolé pour cette nuit,)**_

Les iris améthystes du cadet étincelèrent et il se déplaça vers la droite sans le quitter des yeux, prêt à décamper au moindre geste louche de sa part.

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi.  
- Je t'en prie, mon ange…  
- Pourquoi tu as couché avec lui ?  
- Il… Il m'a fait boire un truc, je sais pas ce que c'était, mais…  
- Pourquoi avec le seul autre Egyptien ?  
- Il… je n'y suis pour rien !  
- Je t'avais ouvert mon cœur.  
- Je te le jure, je regrette !  
- Mais bien sûr…, commenta le Bénou, cynique.  
- Crois-moi, par pitié !  
- Ça a dû te faire plaisir que je refuse de te voir jusqu'à maintenant, tu as sûrement pu t'offrir du bon temps avec Pharaoh…  
- Du… ? Non ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

La voix de l'ancien roi d'Egine se faisait de plus en plus désespérée et suppliante à chacune de ses paroles. Même ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes alors que la vérité se matérialisait petit à petit dans son esprit et se faisait de plus en plus claire: Kagaho ne l'aimait plus et ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actes. Il… inspirait du dégoût à son bien-aimé.

« Il ne s'est plus rien passé entre lui et moi depuis cette nuit-là, Kagaho ! Jamais je n'ai voulu qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit !  
- Comme par hasard, avec Pharaoh… un Egyptien aux cheveux noirs. Tu lui as demandé de porter des lentilles de contact violettes, aussi ?  
- Arrête de dire ça, je t'en prie ! Je regrette, Kagaho, je regrette tant… Mais tu es le seul que j'… !  
- Tu t'étais donné comme objectif de mettre tout le monde dans ton lit, et je me suis laissé avoir par tes belles paroles. J'imagine comme tu as dû être fier de pouvoir te pavaner en clamant d'avoir su domestiquer un monstre de feu comme moi…  
- J'ai changé dès que je t'ai rencontré… Je te suis resté fidèle, j'ai abandonné celui que j'étais pour être avec toi ! Et tu n'es pas un monstre… Tu es un homme. L'homme que j'aime…  
- Resté fidèle… à peine quatre mois. On ne peut pas cacher indéfiniment ce que l'on est. Et je n'ai que faire des paroles d'un manipulateur volage. »

Pour agrémenter ses paroles, ses yeux se plissèrent, débordant de rancune à l'égard de son amant. Ce dernier baissa la tête en murmurant qu'il avait tort et ne vit donc pas l'instant de répit que s'accorda le Bénou. Une tristesse sans nom émergea du fond de son cœur et craquela sa barrière. Tout son chagrin et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le Garuda se lut sur son visage, comme son envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot fini et l'écouter, mais… Non. Eaque l'avait trompé. Eaque l'avait trahi. Eaque n'avait pas pu combattre ce qu'il était: un profiteur de la vie. Ce genre se situation allait sans doute se reproduire. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face: assailli de remords ou pas, le Garuda finirait bien par le tromper à nouveau. Le Juge avait besoin de liberté, et non pas d'être entravé par un attachement à quelqu'un.

Et… il ne voulait plus avoir à souffrir. Perdre la personne qu'on aimait… ça faisait trop mal, ça blessait trop… Et cette douleur ne ferait sûrement que croître avec le temps.

Ainsi, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur… mieux valait… mettre fin à tout ça le plus vite possible.

Il reprit un masque impassible et, en détournant le regard vers la bibliothèque murale, il dit d'une voix de givre:

« Mais tu auras bientôt tout le temps de faire ce qui te chante, alors à quoi bon m'en préoccuper ? »

Comme s'il avait violemment reçu un coup dans l'estomac, le Népalais écarquilla les yeux et tomba à genoux sur la moquette sombre avant de relever la tête vers son bien-aimé. Sous ses yeux brillants, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Presque au ralenti, il secoua la tête comme si toute la désolation du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui.

« Je te le jure… je t'aime, Kaga… Je n'aime que toi… Je t'en prie… je t'en _supplie_… »

Le Bénou toisa son supérieur sans ciller et secoua la tête.

« Je te faisais confiance.  
- S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, écoute-moi…  
- J'avais recommencé à ressentir autre chose que cette amertume dans ma vie.  
- Si je le pouvais, je ferais tout pour revenir en arrière… »

_**And I go back to December all the time. (Et je retourne en Décembre tout le temps.)**_

« Oui… on refait le monde avec des "si". Moi aussi je voudrais retourner en arrière. Me tuer le jour où j'ai perdu l'être le plus cher à mes yeux. _Et ainsi, ne jamais te rencontrer_.  
- Non… ne dis pas ça…, sanglota le brun, ravagé par ce qu'il entendait. Ne dis pas ça, Kagaho…  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que… je t'aime. Je t'aime, Kagaho.  
- Sans moi, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux.  
- Mais ce que je veux, c'est… c'est t'avoir à mes côtés. La "liberté"… ce n'est rien si tu n'es pas là… »

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, (Il s'avère que la liberté n'est rien sauf un ennui de toi,)**_

« C'est trop tard, Eaque. Il fallait y penser avant. »

L'aîné baissa le regard vers ses poings serrés sur le tissu doux recouvrant le sol. Il vivait un cauchemar… Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Non… Non !

« U… une dernière chance, hoqueta-t-il en fermant les yeux. Donne-moi une dernière chance… Je ne te décevrai pas.  
- Cette chance, tu l'as eue, Eaque. Je t'ai donné une chance le jour où je me suis offert à toi. Et tu t'en es montré digne… jusqu'à peu après Noël.  
- Je regrette… Pardonne-moi, ce n'était qu'un accident… Redonne-moi une chance… Pitié… »

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. (Regrettant de ne pas avoir réalisé ce que j'avais quand tu étais à moi.)**_

Jamais Eaque du Garuda de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité n'aurait demandé pardon et supplié à genoux, encore moins en pleurs et aussi longtemps. La volonté de l'oiseau de feu se craquela et il dut mobiliser tous ses efforts pour ne pas céder devant ce spectacle qui lui brisait le cœur. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Eaque avait eu une chance et l'avait gâchée. …Fin de… l'histoire.

Mais sa voix tremblante le trahit quand il annonça:

« Je ne veux plus en parler, Eaque. Je ne te fais plus confiance. J'étais mieux seul, avec ma vie de solitaire. »

Eaque dû percevoir cette note dans sa voix car il releva la tête et insista à nouveau. Ses yeux humides brillaient sous les larmes qui cascadaient sur ses joues.

« Il m'a fait boire un truc, Kaga… J'étais pas moi-même cette nuit-là, je me souviens de presque rien… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, crois-moi… Je… Je suis rien sans toi, je t'aime tant, je veux pas te perdre… »

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. (J'aimerais revenir en Décembre, faire demi-tour et faire les choses mieux.)  
I'd go back to December all the time. (J'aimerais revenir en Décembre tout le temps.)**_

« C'est déjà fait, murmura le Bénou. »

Mais dès qu'il eut prononcé ces trois mots, l'oiseau de feu fut secoué par un tremblement incontrôlable. Il porta une main à son front en gémissant et chancela. Inquiet, le Juge se releva. Il voulut venir à ses côtés pour vérifier son état, mais à peine fut-il à un mètre de lui qu'une herse de feu noir se dressa entre eux l'espace de trois secondes.

« Ne m'approche pas ! hurla le jeune Spectre en reculant d'un pas, sa main droite contre sa tempe et son œil droit. »

Il grogna de douleur et retira sa main. Sur sa paume trempée de sueur, il y avait du sang.

« Mais tu saignes ?! s'alarma l'ancien roi, sa tristesse ayant fait place à l'anxiété. »

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, l'oiseau de feu fixait sa main souillée et sursauta en sentant un liquide chaud commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Il soupçonna des larmes et les essuya du revers de son autre main, mais il la retira poisseuse de sang elle aussi. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge et son regard croisa celui, épouvanté, de son interlocuteur.

Non… il ne voulait pas qu'Eaque sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de l'état dans lequel il était…

« Kagaho, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'angoissa le brun en faisant mine d'avancer. »

Le Bénou recula farouchement. Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire: "_On ne peut pas cacher indéfiniment ce que l'on est_".

« Non… laisse-moi.  
- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, fit son supérieur en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues. Tu… tu es malade ?  
- Je… »

L'expression du Bénou se durcit et cela fit couler encore plus de sang, le faisant grimacer. Eaque lui attrapa le bras, mais il se dégagea de sa prise avec l'agilité d'une anguille.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Choqué, le Juge le vit reculer jusqu'à la porte en titubant, puis agripper la poignée avant de l'ouvrir.

« Eaque, je ne te demande qu'une chose…  
- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il.  
- …Ne m'approche plus jamais. »

Et Kagaho s'échappa.

Le Népalais ne partit pas à sa suite. Il ne l'appela pas. Il ne se laissa pas tomber au sol pour pleurer. Il ne se posa pas non plus de questions sur sa dernière demande. La seule chose qui brûlait dans son esprit était les larmes écarlates de son amant. Kagaho avait pleuré des larmes de sang…

**…§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

L'Egyptien s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma à double-tour. Il se rua à la salle de bain et alla s'inspecter devant le miroir. Avec un juron, il saisit la serviette pliée à côté de l'évier et fit couler l'eau froide. Il mouilla un peu du tissu éponge et se le passa sur le visage, nettoyant ses joues et ses yeux du sang qui les maculait. Une fois cette chose faite, il détailla son reflet, les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo blanc. Ses joues étaient rouges; ses yeux, injectés de sang, et il dégoulinait de sueur. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et compta lentement jusqu'à dix.

Son corps avait craqué. Trop de nuits où il n'avait pas dormi, trop d'émotions contenues… C'était prévisible qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelque chose vienne le trahir devant son amant.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping (Ces jours-ci je n'ai pas dormi.)  
Staying up playing back myself leaving, (Restant réveillé, me revoyant partir.)**_

Durant bien des nuits il avait repensé, voir revécu le jour où il avait surpris Pharaoh et le Garuda à s'embrasser. Et il regrettait d'être parti. Il aurait voulu bondir sur Pharaoh, griffes dehors, et passer toute sa haine sur lui, le faire hurler, lui faire _mal_. Mais la peur s'était emparée de lui, la peur qu'Eaque ne l'aimait plus et l'ait… _remplacé _par le Sphinx. Il était donc parti. Mais comment, comment savoir si le Juge lui avait dit la vérité ? Peut-être bien qu'il avait été drogué et que l'autre ordure avait pu abuser de lui, mais… dans ce cas, au petit matin, Eaque aurait reprit ses esprits et l'aurait repoussé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de s'embrasser lorsqu'il était arrivé ?

Kagaho gémit comme le sang se remit à couler le long de ses joues et se pencha pour passer son visage sous le jet d'eau du robinet. Les parois du lavabo se teintèrent d'écarlate, mais le jeune Spectre resta ainsi sans bouger, supportant la morsure du froid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que l'hémorragie ait stoppé. Alors il se redressa et s'épongea à nouveau. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour fixer avec détermination son reflet.

Il avait pris sa décision. Eaque avait eu sa chance.

Il laissa son feu danser le long de ses bras et, même si tout son être se rebellait à cette vérité, il récita la promesse qu'il s'était faite le jour où il était devenu un Spectre et avait enfermé ses sentiments dans une tombe:

« _Je brûlerai dans le ciel… Avec mon malheur comme flambeau… Avec ma certitude comme arme… Je vivrai d'une nouvelle vie… Une vie riche en solitude… _»

Le Bénou était un oiseau de destruction. Les sentiments… n'étaient qu'une entrave. Il ne devait qu'attendre les ordres de son Seigneur et obéir. Rien de plus. Il avait fait une erreur en dévoilant son cœur et était le seul à blâmer.

Une part de lui fut une ultime fois tentée d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Eaque pour être parti et accepter de lui pardonner, mais ce morceau de douceur fut bien vite réduit au silence et enfoui sous un brasier qui n'avait pas brûlé depuis bien longtemps.

Brasier d'une couleur qu'une personne avait, deux siècles et demi plus tôt, apparenté à celle de la tristesse.

**…§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Aucun contact n'eut lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant des mois. Le Garuda n'eut même pas de ses nouvelles pour son anniversaire. Il ne savait pas où était passé le Bénou. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il aurait déserté les Armées d'Hadès, ou encore qu'il aurait été envoyé en mission et tué. Mais le Népalais refusait d'y croire. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Kagaho était vivant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais une chose était sûre: celui qu'il aimait était en vie.

Le souvenir des larmes de sang continuait de le hanter. Lorsqu'une personne pleure du sang, c'est en majeure partie quand son esprit et son cœur sont en perpétuelle opposition. Donc Kagaho ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Au fond de son cœur, il voulait l'écouter. Il voulait lui laisser une chance. _Leur _laisser une chance !

Mais si raisonner le cœur était déjà fait, comment s'y prendre avec l'esprit… ? Ou serait-il possible qu'au fond, ce soit le contraire ? Était-ce en réalité le cœur, ou l'esprit qui ne lui faisait plus confiance ?

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

J'espère que la partie 1 vous a plu ! ;)  
Et désolée si à cause de moi, vous avez dû sortir les mouchoirs… é.è

Au fait, à propos de la "promesse" que récite Kagaho…  
Ces paroles ne viennent pas de moi. J'ai trouvé ce texte il y a quelques temps sur Internet. Il illustrait l'image d'un Phoenix dans le ciel, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Kagaho. Je l'ai donc repris pour ce passage ^^

On se retrouve dans… euh… quelques temps pour la partie 2 ? ^.^  
D'ici là, gros bisous à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14 de "_What's your dream, Kanon ?_" ! -^_^-

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**

(Bon, je file au lit, j'ai cours demain… Bonne nuit/journée/soirée !)


End file.
